legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hellboy
During World War II, Hellboy was summoned by the Nazis to aid them. But the allies stole Hellboy away and raised him to be nice to humans. Nowadays, Hellboy is a member of a paranormal investigation team. He is an also a member of The B Team as well as The Patriots Liberators. Hellboy met it's leader Bender and his allies Skipper, Heloise and Snake when he was was assigned to foil The Patriots as one of humanity's best operatives he became trusted allies with them as with the leader Roy Campbell. He is played by Ron Perlman. Totally Mobian Spies Hellboy appeared in Totally Mobian Spies and is helping Bender and his boys against Iron Queen, Her Syndicate and eventually the Patriots. He told Bender and co that he sent quite a few of his fellow goaway team members to help the Childen of the Autobots without the group knowing Bender made the plan. Hellboy then alongside the others gave Bender the adresses to where the next clues were and wonders where Jack Sparrow is going with the ship. Hellboy reveals that he knew about Bender's plan to use Pete as his pawn and that he decided to help Bender with the Patriots. Hellboy then stays with the team unlike the rest of the team who go to help Eddy under Bender's request. Hellboy is left handed out of necessrity of his huge right hand. Hellboy then helps Big Boss and the rest of his team take down the Patriots The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Hellboy returns and joins with Bender again against Discord and Sigma. He meets with the other members and decides to help them. During the B Crew's battles he battles and kills Stegman and Wynn with Obi Wan and Jack Sparrow. Hellboy defends the ground with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Twilight, Obi Wan, Hiccup and Astrid for Nerd to get in. Hellboy as his next part goes to resuce Hiccup and alongside Zuko and Astrid fight the Kraken. Hellboy is seperated from his female allies and with the help of Jack Frost he find them Hellboy fights Hades from Kid Icrarus and sucessfully seals him away Legends of Light and Darkness Hellboy is returning here to help Bender and his comcrades and he acts as Hiccup's fourth in command. Hellboy somehow got to Berk with the others and learns about the whole situation with Malefor through Iroh Zuko's father. Hellboy and the others all get started on their quest. During Hiccup's confidence crisis , he and Astrid get his confidence back. Hellboy even personally sings "A Possible Hero in You." Hellboy helps his allies find out the location of the final Model A Fragment as he offers a backstory to the others on the possible peruprator being Andrew Okionney. Hellboy is seen with Obi Wan, Jack SParrow and Spyro trying yo find the other only to run into Sliver and Green. WHo join up with them going through the base and afterwards it. Hellboy takes cover in the rain and he cares the sleep induced ones while the others try to find something to do with their time. Hellboy then talks with Bender alongside Aang and Obi Wan considering the events of what has transpired. Allies: Andre Toulon, Torch, Pinhead, Jester, Leech Woman, Blue, Bartok, Magneto, Gilbert, Aleu, Shiny, Derek, Terra, Zuko, Jill Valentine, Jack Sparrow, C-3PO, R2-D2, Katara, Lizbeth, Bender, Heloise, Skipper, Solid Snake, Big Boss, Meta Knight, Meowth, The B Team, Pinky, Brain, Sly Cooper and his gang, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Lara-Su, The P Team, Roy Campbell, Sally Acorn, Atomic Betty, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Finn, Django, King Julian, Ice King, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Pie, Scotaloo, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Asoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Betty, Noah, X5, Sparkly, Obi Wan, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Tak, Megaman, Roll, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Iroh, Sabrina Spellman, Gohan, Sliver, Green, Klonoa Enemies: Sutekh, Malefor and his alliance, Chancellor Cole, Jenner, King of Sorrow, Hunson Abadeer and his empire, Slade, Anti-Cosmo, Hades, The V Team (execpt Ed, Eddy and Lara-Su)., Iron Queen and her syndicate, The Patriots, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Devils Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Non Humans Category:Superheroes Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Goaway Team members Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:The Patriots Liberators Category:Special Agents Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters hailing from the Hellboy Universe Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Demon Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Anti Anti Christ Category:The B Crew Category:Combat Pragmatic Heroes Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Fourth in Command Category:Gun Users Category:Umbrakinetic Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness